Deseos Cumplidos
by KuchikiGirl23
Summary: (SaNa) Encuentro de amigos...
1. Capítulo 1

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ONE PIECE SON CREACIÓN ABSOLUTA DE ODA SENSEI**

 **Sanji x Nami**

 **Advertencias: Contiene Lemon**

 **Criticas constructivas please ;)**

 **Deseos Cumplidos**

 **CAPITULO 1**

Se estaba haciendo tarde y una pelirroja se encontraba en un bar mirando el reloj una y otra vez, se sentía tonta, había ido más temprano de lo acordado pero la emoción después de todo le había ganado. Hacía tiempo que no se reunían todos... a Robin si la veía siempre, después de todo era su mejor amiga y la única que no se había mudado de la ciudad después que terminaron sus estudios, afortunadamente su amiga había encontrado trabajo en la ciudad y le iba muy bien, Robin quién ahora era una bella y exitosa abogada.

Los demás chicos del grupo se habían dispersado por sus oficios, seguían siendo amigos pero como todo adulto, nunca tenían tiempo. Franky se había convertido en un gran arquitecto y se había mudado al sur del país. Zoro había abierto un dojo, siempre le encantaron las katanas y se encontraba completamente metido en su negocio.

Tenía algún tipo de relación amorosa con Robin y aunque no se lo dijeran abiertamente, ella sabía que lo hacían. Luffy se había casado con una modelo "Boa Hancock" ¿quién lo diría, no? El más tonto del grupo se había casado con una de las mujeres más hermosas y famosas del país, viajaban todo el tiempo, solían ir a visitarla cuando se encontraban cerca y luego estaba Sanji, el chico que se pasó toda la escuela dedicándole cartas, canciones y llevando sus cosas, un rubio muy guapo, pero como no todo es perfecto... pues era un mujeriego. Después de cumplir sus sueños y haberse convertido en un gran chef, Sanji también empezó a viajar, cocinaba en los mejores hoteles y cruceros internacionales, vivía de fiesta en fiesta y también de mujer en mujer... como no imaginárselo.

Sanji a pesar de tener una vida ajetreada y movida jamás dejo de comunicarse con ella en estos dos años, cada tanto la llamaba ya sea por el celular o al Skype y según Robin le había contado también hacia lo mismo con ella, así que pensó que era normal, definitivamente ella no era especial.

Miro el reloj una vez más, eran las nueve en punto.

\- Joder, no han cambiado en lo absoluto, ¿no pueden llegar a tiempo en nada? - Sintió unas manos apoyarse en sus hombros.

\- Hi Nami-san! Al parecer empezaste la fiesta sin nosotros...

Era Robin, quién no demoró un segundo en recalcarle con una sonrisa burlona que ya se había acabado toda una copa de su cóctel nada alcohólico. - Sí, claro... ni ella misma se lo creía.

\- Al fin llegas! Ya me sentía como una estúpida aquí sola, con todos esos tipos mirándome con cara de ¿Por qué tan sólita? - Expreso la pelirroja con gestos exagerados.

\- jajá, no seas exagerada, si no querías que ningún hombre te mirará así, pues ¿para qué te vestiste de esa forma? - La morena le guiño el ojo mientras tomaba asiento.

\- Ohh mira quién lo dice... no esperabas que venga vestida con pijama. Por cierto me encanta tu falda y esa blusa, estás hermosa Robin, estoy nerviosa hace mucho no vemos a los chicos.. ¿Crees qué me veo bien? ¿No te parece muy llamativo este vestido? - Se estaba atragantando con sus propias palabras.

\- Wow realmente estás nerviosa... ¿desde cuándo te importa lucir muy llamativa o no? siempre eres llamativa y te queda muy bien el vestido, ese es tu estilo Nami-san. - Alzo el dedo gordo en señal de apoyo.

Se acercaban unos hombres a la mesa, eran Zoro y Franky, el peli verde vestía una camisa negra y unos jeans azul marino, por otro lado Franky portaba una camisa azul con unos pantalones negros y su peculiar peinado de chico cool con unos lentes oscuros.

\- ¡Buenas noches bellas y súper damiselas! Nami-san, Robin-chan siguen tan hermosas y súper sexys, propio de mis amigas. - Exclamo muy animado Franky.

Nami se puso de pie para brindarle un abrazo a Franky y Robin la siguió.

\- Y tú sigues siendo todo un pervertido. - Decía Nami sonriendo.

\- Seguro que sí! Me alegro mucho de que hayan podido venir a la reunión, como en los viejos tiempos. - Respondió Robin mientras se acercaba a darle un beso en la mejilla a Zoro de manera provocativa.

Cosa que no paso desapercibida por la pelirroja que todo lo ve. XD

Zoro sonrió de medio lado y le hablo al oído a Robin para luego dirigirse a una de las sillas, tomo asiento y suspiró…

\- Bue... A mí que me coma el perro, en fin ¿qué hay para tomar? ¿Whisky? Necesito un vaso por favor.

\- Tksss Zoro, a ti te veo siempre o ¿será que también quieres un abrazo? - Respondió con desdén la pelirroja.

\- ¡No seas mala Nami! - Decía Robin divertida, abrazo a Zoro desde atrás y apoyo la cabeza en sus hombros.

\- Nadie quiere tu abrazo, bruja.

Franky miraba divertido toda la situación, sin duda algunos no cambiarían nunca, la pelirroja seguía haciendo enojar a Zoro, tal cual lo hacía en la secundaria.

\- Cuéntenme que saben de Luffy, ¿podrá venir realmente está noche? - Decía Franky mientras hacía señas al tipo del bar para que les alcanzará unas bebidas.

\- Naaa... no creo que venga, solo habrá dicho que sí para no quedar mal, él mismo dijo que aún le quedaba unos días más en el desfile a Hancock y como ya saben, Luffy hace todo lo que ella diga, Hancock es muy estricta con su carrera. - Explicaba Zoro mientras bebía del cóctel de Robin.

\- Oi! te lo estás tomando todo y ni siquiera había empezado a beber de él. - Robin tomo el arete de Zoro y lo estiro provocando cierto dolor en las orejas del marimo.

\- Ok, pero deja mis aretes en paz. - Decía sonriendo levemente el peli verde, quién ya había hecho de las suyas escabullendo su mano entre la falda de Robin, bajo la mesa y acariciaba su muslo.

\- Es lo que pensé, tampoco creía que vendrían, pero eran las fechas en las que Franky podía venir a la ciudad al igual que Sanji, pero bueno al menos estaremos casi todos. Ya son las 9:30, se está demorando Sanji-kun.

Nami no quería que los chicos notasen que estaba nerviosa, pero se le estaba haciendo muy difícil no demostrarlo.

\- Tranquila, no creo que el cocinero de mierda te falle, después de todo fuiste tú la que lo organizo y ese tonto siempre ha hecho todo lo que tú le pidieras. - Expreso Zoro rodando los ojos.

\- Mmm... Tú y tú vocabulario tan delicado. - Las mejillas de Nami estaban levemente sonrojadas, nunca la había hecho sentir cómoda que le recordarán una y otra vez que Sanji gustaba de ella, había pasado demasiado tiempo, porqué simplemente no lo olvidaban, "zoro pesado", pensó Nami para sí.

Franky quién ya había recibido las bebidas, pasaba al peli verde una lata de cerveza bien fría.

\- Jajaja, Zoro-san tiene razón, el cocinero jamás faltaría a una reunión en la que estás tú! - La apuntaba con su bebida en mano.

\- Perdón, ¿hablaban de mí? bola de buenos para nada.

"Demonios en que momento había llegado" se preguntaba Nami para sí, estaban tan concentrados hablando que no se habían dado cuenta en que momento entro al bar el rubio.

Ahí estaba con una camisa a cuadros de color azul, un pantalón ajustado de color negro y los zapatos que le hacían juego, una gran sonrisa y su cigarro en mano, tan típico de él.

\- Ya se pudrió la fiesta... - Decía despacio Zoro, mirando para un costado.

\- ¡Hermano! ¿te ha tratado bien la vida no? - Lo codeaba de manera graciosa.

\- A mi mejor que a ti. - Respondió el Rubio dándole un abrazo a su buen amigo. - Ahora si me disculpas tengo que saludar a las dos mujeres más hermosas de esté mundo. - Empujó a Franky para un costado y se acercó a la morena para saludarla.

\- Tan bella Robin-swan.

\- jeje, gracias Sanji, tú también te ves bien.

Soltó la mano de Robin y se acercó a Nami, quién aún estaba sentada en su silla, cuando se dispuso a levantarse para saludarlo, éste la abrazo.

\- Estás hermosa Nami-swan, te he extrañado mucho.

Nami sintió una corriente eléctrica pasar por todo su cuerpo.

\- Ah, hola Sanji-kun, tanto tiempo sin vernos. - Fue lo que alcanzo a decir de manera rápida, "demonios que guapo se ve".

\- Hey, estúpido marimo pásate a la otra silla, yo me sentare al lado de Nami-san.

\- ¿Eh? Obligame a levantarme... - Respondió Zoro y pudo sentir como la mirada penetrante de Robin se clavaba en él "rayos", se mudo al otro asiento junto a Franky.

Franky no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas, esos dos tontos nunca podrían llevarse bien.

\- Y ¿Luffy aún no ha llegado? - Pregunto Sanji.

\- Al parecer no va poder venir, se encontraba fuera del país cuando Nami organizo todo esto. - Franky pesándole una lata de cerveza al rubio.

\- Entiendo... - Dio un sorbo a su cerveza. - Entonces ¿deberíamos empezar la fiesta no? hace mucho tiempo que no los veía, no he tenido tiempo de pasarme por la ciudad, aunque no voy a negar que la he pasado bomba, ¡wow! Franky si que te hubiese encantado estar en la fiesta que dieron en el hotel de 5 estrellas donde he estado trabajando.

\- ¡Oh! Cuéntanos... - El rostro de Zoro lucia ultra sarcástico.

Sanji decidió ignorar al baka marimo y siguió relatando...

\- Había unas nenas, Uff que ni te cuento, solo imaginatelas, tu sabes! - Expresaba el rubio dibujando unos pechos enormes con sus manos.

Nami lo observó de reojo.

\- A nadie le importa tus orgías Sanji-kun.

\- jaja, tú ya no cambias Sanji. - Decía la morena divertida.

\- jajaja ¿por qué mi aniki debería cambiar? para algo somos solteros, libres y codiciados. - Enfatizó Franky especialmente en el final.

\- Nami-san no me hables así... - Decía Sanji mientras ponía cara de perrito triste.

Pasaron unas horas y la noche se puso muy loca, habían hablado sobre todo lo que habían hecho en esos últimos tiempos, Zoro se había tomado quién sabe cuántas latas, ya no le quedaba dedos para contar, Franky río con las historias de Sanji al igual que Robin, Nami se dedicó a escucharlos y a hablar de vez en cuando, realmente los había extrañado, en especial a él.

"En que estás pensando, estúpida" se reprendió a si misma.

Llegada la media noche, dejaron el bar para pasar a un antro a bailar, el lugar estaba lleno, humo, luces y personas bailando en toda la pista.

\- Esté lugar está Súper! vamos a pasarla bomba. - Franky ya se había puesto a bailar y animar a todos.

\- Iré por más bebidas... - Zoro tomo la mano de Robin. - Acompáñame a ver que hay.

\- Te dejo amiga! Ya vuelvo... - Guiño un ojo a Nami mientras Zoro la guiaba entre la multitud de personas y se perdían en ella.

Sanji se acercó a Nami por detrás y abrazo su cintura.

\- ¿Bailamos Nami-swan? - Le pregunto al oído.

\- ¡Sanji-kun! No me asustes, te hubiese golpeado de no ser...

\- No sería la primera vez que me golpeas, o ¿acaso ya olvidaste todas las veces que me hiciste víctima de estás manos? - Decía el rubio mientras tomaba las manos de Nami y entrelazaba sus dedos con los de él.

El rostro de Nami estaba hirviendo, ella lo sentía y sin duda alguna cualquiera se hubiera dando cuenta de ello pero la poca luz del lugar le estaba ayudando a pasar desapercibido su nerviosismo. No sabía porqué, él la había abrazado un millón de veces en el pasado, siempre fue cariñoso con ella pero nunca se había sentido tan rara como ahora.

El olor a tabaco de Sanji junto a su perfume la envolvían completamente.

Sanji se sentía realmente contento, al fin tenía unos momentos a solas con su amiga a quién idolatraba como si de una diosa se tratará desde hace años, sus manos eran tan pequeñas comparadas a las de él, su pelo olía tan bonito, su perfume, todo era perfecto.

La dio vuelta despacio, dejándola frente a él, muy cerca.

\- ¿Entones bailamos? - Sonrió encantadoramente.

\- Ah, sí... está bien a esos vinimos jeje.

"Porque chucha te ves tan guapo", pensó.

\- Ohh sí, me encanta está canción. - Decía Franky, quién sabe en qué momento había conocido a la chica con la que ya se encontraba bailando alocadamente frente a ellos.

Nami y Sanji también empezaron a bailar, ella no se quedaría atrás, sabía bailar y lo haría mejor que la acompañante del loco Franky, Sanji por su lado seguía todos sus movimientos y disfrutaba de ello.

Zoro y Robin volvieron con unas bebidas para sus amigos y se unieron al baile... aunque Zoro realmente no era de los que bailaba más bien estaba allí como una estatua apoyado en la pared, bebiendo y hablando con Robin.

\- Vamos Zoro! baila... joder no seas amargado. - Le gritaba Nami para que escuchara, la música estaba muy fuerte.

\- Esto no es lo mío y lo saben. - Decía Zoro mientras iba a sentarse a un pub, pensó que era mejor sentarse antes que empezaran a obligarlo a bailar de esa manera tan estúpida.

Había un grupo de chicas que los observaba desde que se habían puesto a bailar, miraban a Zoro y a Sanji de manera tentadora. Robin observó la mueca de desagrado de Nami, se dio cuenta rápidamente de ello y no demoró en hacer un comentario al respecto.

\- Ohh chicos... Tienen varias fans por aquí, los están comiendo con la mirada.

\- Lástima para ellas, no están solos.

No se había dando cuenta pero sujeto más fuerte las manos de Sanji que se encontraban abrazando su cintura desde atrás.

\- ¿Celosas? - Pregunto Roronoa con una sonrisa picarona.

\- Celosa ¿Yo? jaja, Cállate Zoro.

\- jajaja, atiende a la gatita cocinero.

\- Shhh... Zoro. - Decía Robin riendo. Sabía que a su amiga le pasaba algo y ¡sí! esos eran celos. - No la fastidies más que cuando te cague a coscorrones no voy a defenderte.

\- No me interesa bailar con otra persona que no seas tú ahora. - Expreso Sanji mientras de manera extraña como si de un bruja se tratará, la canción cambio a una más lenta y romántica.

Se acercaron más y siguieron bailando. La duda la estaba carcomiendo por dentro, él no le había comentado sobre alguna relación en estos meses, Sanji no estaría solo, claro que no, ella no era una tonta para comerse ese cuento, siempre fue un mujeriego, le tiraba los perros hasta a la que vendía pan y siendo tan fiestero obviamente conocía mujeres casi todas las noches.

\- Y ¿qué hay de nuevo?, no me has contado sobre tu nueva novia. - Al fin había salido la pregunta de su boca.

\- ¿Nueva novia? no estoy en pareja desde hace tiempo, te lo hubiese contado si así fuera. - Respondió confundido Sanji. - ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

\- No sé, solo preguntaba, supongo que curiosidad.

\- No tengo novia actualmente, no estaría de fiesta si así fuera... ya sabes cómo son las mujeres, por cierto quería hablarte de algo.

El corazón de Nami latía de manera acelerada, él no había dejado de mirarle a los ojos en ningún momento, la ponía demasiado nerviosa, se sentía como una adolescente.

Sanji continuó...

\- Estás hermosa, aunque siempre fuiste hermosa y cuando hablábamos por Skype también te veías hermosa, tu vestido también es hermoso, tus labios...

\- Estás exagerando como siempre! jaja, dios Sanji.

\- No... no estoy exagerando, es la verdad. He visto mujeres bonitas en todo éste tiempo pero ninguna como tú, siempre serás única Nami-swan. - Sanji tomo su cintura, la pego más a él mientras la guiaba al compas de la música, sus labios se encontraban a escasos centímetros, podía sentir su respiración. Sin embargo Sanji no intento robarle ningún beso.

"Joder antes te hubiese golpeado si lo intentabas y ahora que lo deseo no estás haciendo nada", pensaba la pelirroja.

Sin darle más vueltas al tema lo beso, corto con ese escaso espacio que los separaba, tenía que hacerlo, no iba quedarse con las ganas para siempre, solo era un beso que más da, no le haría mal probar al Rubio.

Sanji correspondió el beso apenas sintió los labios de la sensual pelirroja tocar los suyos, ella dio la iniciativa, la luz verde que estaba esperando... al fin se le había dado.

Zoro y Robin se encontraban observando la escena no muy lejos.

\- Ya era hora. - Dijo Robin con una sonrisa y continuó. - Le ha tomado demasiado tiempo aceptar que lo quiere.

\- Ya sabes lo terca que es Nami y ya que ellos dos están haciendo lo suyo, nosotros también deberíamos. - Tomo la mano de Robin y la trajo hacia su pecho.

\- ¿Tu crees? - Robin le sonrió cómplice.

Se escabulleron sin molestar a sus amigos que se encontraban muy acaramelados, al fin se habían vuelto a ver, no iban a romper ese momento solo para decirles que iban a ir a cierto lugarsito para adultos.

Nami se separó primero y miro a Sanji, estaba contenta y a la vez avergonzada. Sanji tomó su mano y la guío a un lugar más tranquilo, fuera de la pista de baile. Se sentó en uno de los pequeños sofás y sentó a Nami en su piernas.

\- No sabes cuánto he deseado estar así contigo, por qué me has hecho esperar tanto tiempo? - La beso de nuevo.

\- Lo sien... to. - Nami intentaba hablar entre los entrecortados besos posesivos de Sanji, lo empujo despacio. - Espera un poco, déjame hablar.

\- Ok, ok, te escucho. - Decía el Rubio animado.

\- ¿Qué significa para ti esto realmente? - La mirada de Nami era penetrante.

\- Dios, tu mirada me mata, voy a derretirme... (estaba exagerando de nuevo), significa todo Nami-swan! sabes que siempre te he querido.

\- No uses esa palabrería barata conmigo, te conozco, le dices eso a todas.

-¿Cuantas veces debo decirte que te quiero para que me creas? he sido bastante paciente y lo seguiré siendo pero recuerda que me haces sufrir.

El puchero de Sanji era realmente infantil, tonto y tierno a la vez. El tomo su mentón y la beso de nuevo.

Nami lo abrazo y correspondió el beso, beso que se volvió cada vez más fogoso, la mano de Sanji subía y bajaba de manera pretenciosa por su espalda, mientras su otra mano acariciaba la pierna de Nami, ese vestidito corto lo estaba tentando demasiado, estaba cumpliendo un deseo reprimido por mucho tiempo, todo era demasiado perfecto hasta que la voz de Franky los despertó de su trance.

\- Oi chicos ¿vieron a Zoro y a Robin? no los encuentro desde hace un rato, mi chica ya se fue y Zoro no responde el celular, me está preocupando, estuvo tomando mucho.

\- Joder, Franky no fastidies. - Decía Sanji frustrado, continuo... - Estaba con Robin seguro se fueron juntos, yo que sé.

Nami tenía la cara roja como un tomate, Franky los había visto.

\- Se habrán ido a casa, capas Robin estaba cansada y pidió que la lleve. No creo que haya pasado nada malo y querían un rato a solas tal vez. - Respondió Nami jugando con la camisa de Sanji, no sabía con qué cara mirar a Franky, seguro se burlaría de ella luego.

\- Ok, así que hay esa clase de relación oculta entre ellos dos, baia baia... entonces los dejo tranquilos tortolitos, ¿quieren que les pida un taxi?

\- Sí creo que nos iremos también, pero no te preocupes Franky tengo auto alquilado, ¿quieres te lleve a tu hotel? - Pregunto Sanji mientras encendía un cigarro nuevo.

\- Emmm... no te preocupes, yo voy por mi cuenta, no quiero molestar más. Hablamos luego, cuídense, la pasamos Súper! - Se marchó.

\- Te llevo a tu casa Nami-san.

\- Sí... ¡Wow! que rápido se nos paso la hora. - Exclamo Nami mientras miraba su celular, eran las 3 am.

\- Es lo que sucede cuando realmente te diviertes. - Exhalo el humo de su cigarro para un costado.

Se marcharon de la disco, durante todo el camino hablaron de cosas triviales, Sanji también le contó sobre algunas cosas nuevas que había aprendido a cocinar. Cuando finalmente llegaron al departamento de Nami, él la acompaño hasta la puerta, ella tomo sus llaves abrió la cerradura y volvió a girarse hacia Sanji con las intenciones de despedirse de él pero esté la fulmino con otro beso, cada vez que le besaba no podía pensar claramente.

\- Déjame quedarme está noche...

Ella no pudo negarse ante aquella mirada, sus ojos eran hermosos, entraron al departamento. Nami fue al baño y se miró al espejo, se limpió el maquillaje y seco con una toalla su rostro. Busco en el cajón de su habitación unas pijamas, se dispuso a cambiarse hasta que Sanji entro a la habitación.

\- ¿Pasa algo? me voy a cambiar, te paso luego otra almohada si quieres.

\- Pero yo quiero dormir aquí, en está cama, no en el sofá Nami-san... - Decía Sanji mientras se acostaba en ella con su típico baile tonto de gusano. - Contigo.

\- Joder Sanji, ya sé que nos besamos pero eso no quiere decir que yo... - El rubio estiro su mano y ella cayó sobre él.

\- Pelirroja hermosa, te encanta hacerme sufrir ¿verdad? - Giro con ella en la cama, quedando ahora él arriba.

Nami había vuelto a sonrojarse.

\- No tienes que temer, no haría algo que no quisieras pero sé que te gusto y también quieres esto... tengo curiosidad siempre has sido pelirroja, ¿entonces allí abajo también?

Dios, esto la estaba matando, su voz era tan sexy, sus ojos tan hermosos, la estaba seduciendo completamente, no lo soportaba. Se entregó al deseo y lo besó, está vez fue ella quién tomo la iniciativa.

La lengua de él no tardo en adentrarse en la boca de su hermosa dama, se rosaban y movían al compás de un vals. Sus manos subían y bajaban por sus piernas, toco sus senos y su amigo no tardo nada en despertar. Nami pudo sentirlo, el bulto de Sanji en sus pantalones hacia presión entre sus piernas y ese diminuto vestido al cuerpo ya había subido demasiado.

Sanji busco el cierre de su vestido en su espalda, no demoro nada en sacárselo. Entonces contemplo el cuerpo con el que tanto había soñado, deseado y para qué negarlo, se había masturbado muchas veces pensando en ella.

\- Eres tan perfecta Nami-swan, me hacías sufrir todos los veranos con tus trajes de baño... - Desprendió el porta-senos y se deleitó con los enormes pechos, los beso, chupo y acaricio.

\- No era mi intención hacerte sufrir... - Decía ella avergonzada.

\- Ohhh... sí, era tu intención niña mala, sabías que me gustabas y andabas por todo el lugar exhibiéndote y yo sin poder tocar.

Nami puso un dedo en la boca, cosa que le resulto encantadoramente sexy al rubio, lo puso a mil.

\- No te iba a faltar el respeto, sabes como soy pero ahora ya no hay vuelta atrás. - Beso su cuello suavemente y chupo dejando pequeñas marcas rojas. - Mañana no vas a poder levantarte de está cama, te voy a hacer el amor hasta quedar exhausto pelirroja hermosa. - Sus ojos estaban llenos de deseo.

Acaricio de manera provocativa la entrepierna de Nami, para su asombro la pequeña braga ya estaba mojada.

\- Ya estás mojada mellorine, dios... - Beso sus labios carnosos y rojos, bajo sus bragas hasta sacárselas por completo.

Observó lujuriosamente su sexo y pregunto...

\- ¿Entonces si eres pelirroja aquí también? - La vagina de Nami se encontraba completamente rasurada.

\- ¡Sanji-kun! deja de hablar... me estás poniendo más nerviosa.

Su rostro entre enojada y excitada era realmente hermoso, pensó él.

\- Ya... hermosa, ya. - Reía el rubio mientras acariciaba y jugaba delicadamente con el clítoris de su amada.

Sin duda alguna Sanji sabía lo que hacía, la estaba calentando mucho, no tardo en sacarle suaves y excitantes gemidos. Introdujo un dedo en ella y lo movió lentamente hasta introducir el segundo el dedo, aumentado así el ritmo de ellos.

Sus fantasías de estaban haciendo realidad, no iba desperdiciar ningún segundo. La tenía allí mojando sus dedos y con el rostro sonrojado, sus movimientos se volvieron cada vez más rápidos, hasta hacerla llegar a su orgasmo, gimió y tembló.

Nami supo que no podía seguir esperando... lo observó mientras intentaba reincorporar su respiración, quería más.

Sanji saco sus dedos empapados y los lamió, aún podía sentir las temblorosas piernas de ella. Se levantó un poco para sacarse la ropa que lo estaba asfixiando, tiro su camisa al suelo, saco su cinto y desabrocho sus pantalones, Nami se incorporó un poco para ayudarle a bajarlo.

Tenía un bóxer blanco, sus muslos bien tonificados y su erección a punto de hacer explotar el bóxer la hizo desearlo aún más. Se sacó los interiores ante la atenta mirada de su pelirroja.

Su pene era grande y ancho, un poco más y hablaba, pensó Nami de forma cómica. Se encontraba curvado y palpitante, tomo el miembro de Sanji con una mano y lo acarició.

\- Joder, que grande... - No se había dado cuenta, lo dijo en voz alta.

\- ¿Te gusta? no te vas a olvidar de mí nunca Nami-swan. - Ayudo a su amada a recostarse nuevamente mientras la besaba.

Abrió más las piernas de ella y se acomodó entre sus muslos, apoyo su pene y empujo despacio, hasta penetrarla por completo. El gemido de Nami fue de lo más sexy, quedó dentro de ella unos segundos y empezó a moverse lentamente, empujando a fondo. Acaricio sus senos y los beso, lamió sus pezones y subió hasta sus labios, la beso y siguió acariciando todo su bello cuerpo, aumentando el ritmo de sus estocadas cada vez más.

La respiración de Nami empezó a acelerarse, su senos subían y bajaban. Sanji lo disfrutaba tanto, su vista era demasiado perfecta, tal como la imagino tantas veces bajo él. La estaba llenando completamente, era demasiado placer, estaba tocando el cielo y de nuevo estaba al borde de un orgasmo. El lo notó y aumento su movimiento aún más.

\- Ya falta poco Nami-san...

Los gemidos de Nami inundaban la habitación, era música para sus oídos. Finalmente llegó el momento, no lo aguanto más y libero toda su esencia en ella.

Se apoyó sobre ella unos segundos y beso sus labios.

\- Te amo Nami. - Separo sus cuerpos para acostarse junto a ella.

 **Continuara...**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Primero que nada quiero agradecerle a esas dos personitas que se tomaron el tiempo de dejarme sus comentarios :3**

 **Lo agradezco realmente, no soy de las personas que escribe, más que nada me dedico a leer pero quería dar mi aporte sobre está parejita al fandom, porque no he leído muchos fics que me agradaen sobre ellos dos y disculpen la demora, había escrito la continuación hace bastante tiempo pero tuve problemas con mi pc y pensé que todo se había borrado por suerte se quedo guardado en mi cuenta de drive y lo salve.**

 **CAPITULO 2**

\- Aún no sé si te amo Sanji-kun.

El beso su frente.

\- Puedes pensarlo todo el tiempo que sea necesario, no me molestaría esperar un poco más. - Acarició su pelo hasta que ella se durmió.

Cuando estuvo seguro que ella no despertaría más, tomo la cajetilla de cigarros que había dejado sobre la mesita de luz y encendió uno. Estaba muy feliz y a la vez nervioso, su sueño se había hecho realidad de cierto modo pero aún le faltaba que ella concretará su amor.

Sintió como los rayos de luz golpeaban su rostro, abrió los ojos y se movió un poco bajo las sábanas, ¿estaba sola?

\- ¿Sanji? - Lo busco con la mirada dentro de la habitación.

\- Buenos días Nami-san, te preparé el desayuno. - Acerco una bandeja llena de frutas y jugo, todo lucia delicioso.

\- Gracias, pero no podré comerme todo eso. - Le dedicó una tierna sonrisa.

\- Come lo que puedas, debes alimentarte bien. - Tomo la cuchara cargada y lo acerco a su boca.

\- ¿Me vas a dar de comer como a un bebe?

\- Si es necesario, sí. Vamos come, elegí las mejores frutas que habían en tu cocina.

Nami tomo la cuchara y empezó a comer lo que Sanji le había preparado.

Unas horas después se encontraban ambos en el sofá mirando televisión, él estaba sentado y ella acostada, apoyando su cabeza en las piernas de Sanji. El vestía solo sus pantalones y ella una blusa sin mangas con un pequeño short, el silencio reinaba en la sala.

\- Debería mandarle un texto a Robin, me olvide completamente de que anoche desaparecieron.

\- ¿Habrá algo entre ellos dos? - Pregunto el rubio con el rostro serio mientras cambiaba de canal. - ¡Que película tan aburrida!

\- ¿Acaso importa? ya deberías haber notado que hay algo entre ellos hace mucho. Siempre hablas con ella también... ¿cómo es que no lo sabes?

Ahí estaba de nuevo la Nami celosa, observándolo desde abajo.

\- Solo pregunto, también es mi amiga y si hablo con ella a menudo pero no me habla mucho de su vida privada. Robin-swan es un chica muy dulce no deberías celar de tu mejor amiga Nami ¿acaso no te da vergüenza? - Decía en tono burlón.

\- No... es que no desconfío de ella, sino de ti! - Le pego con el oso de peluche que tenía cerca. - ¿De que suelen hablar?

\- jajaja... me encanta que estés celosa y solo hablábamos de ti gran parte del tiempo, es mi espía. - Enarco una ceja.

Nami se tapó el rostro con el mismo peluche que le había aventado al rostro a Sanji hace unos segundos.

\- ¿Espía? qué clase de tontería es esa. - Expreso en un tono casi inaudible.

\- Pues obviamente sabía que no ibas a contarme al 100% todas tus cosas, las chicas acostumbran a hacer eso con sus mejores amigas... aunque yo sea tu amigo, soy un hombre y no confiarías tanto en mi ¿no? - Saco el peluche del rostro de Nami.

\- ¿Y qué era lo que te contaba?

(Nami estaba ahorcando mentalmente a Robin)

\- Sobre tus citas y no te enojes con ella... era yo el que preguntaba todo eso.

\- ¡Que chismoso! - Inflo sus cachetes.

\- Me preocupaba, no estaba cerca para darle una paliza al idiota que intentará sobrepasarse. - El puño de Sanji estaba en llamas.

Nami tomo el control del televisor y lo apagó.

\- Sanji-kun... (cambiando de tema) me gustas pero aún no creo estar preparada para una relación.

\- Lo sé, te dejaré pensarlo... pero no voy a estar quieto y sin hacer nada mientras eso dure. - Apoyo sus manos en la cintura de Nami para matarla a cosquillas, juego que no tardo en convertirse en algo más.

Pasaron el resto de la mañana juntos, habían hecho el amor de nuevo, ¡en el sofá!... para luego terminar en la ducha.

Sanji cocino el almuerzo, la estaba pasando muy bien, era un caballero, la hacía sentir amada de todas formas. Las horas parecían minutos junto a él y cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba oscureciendo de nuevo.

\- Nami-san te parece si vamos a cenar a algún lugar o ¿prefieres que yo cocine para ti? puedo ir a comprar lo que sea necesario mientras paso por el hotel a buscar mi equipaje. - Llevaba horas paseándose en ropa interior dentro de la casa. (XD)

\- Prefiero que nos quedemos aquí ¿cuándo debes volver al trabajo?

\- Tengo toda la semana libre, pero si tu deseas me quedaré para siempre. - Su bailecito de gusano se hizo presente como de costumbre.

Nami lo observó divertida y enarco una ceja.

\- Podría buscar trabajo por aquí cerca y alquilar un departamento, claro si es que tú también estás de acuerdo con ello.

Él lo sabía, su amada había pasado por una decepción. Era solo su amigo, no podía meterse y el corazón de ella había sido roto por ese patán infiel. Detestaba a ese imbécil, desde un principio le había caído gordo pero como hablarle a una chica enamorada mal del hombre que le gusta, sin duda solo la alejaría de él. Así que era mejor observar y callar, hasta que la relación se derrumbó al igual que Nami.

Miles de cosas pasaron por la cabeza de la pelirroja ¿estaba bien realmente estar haciendo todo esto? el rubio le gustaba o mejor dicho le encantaba, lo tenía claro ya! pero... esos recuerdos de su mala experiencia volvían a su cabeza cuando menos los necesitaba.

Sanji se acercó y la abrazo.

\- Yo no voy a decepcionarte.

\- ¿Por qué siempre eres tan bueno conmigo? no creo merecerlo.

\- Porque siempre te he amado... no pongas excusas para el amor de una persona.

Nami lo abrazo más fuerte.

El rubio se vistió y fue a buscar sus cosas del hotel como lo habían hablado. Por el camino se tomó el tiempo de comprar un buen vino para la cena y regresar a lo de su Nami-swan.

Nami se tomó el tiempo de arreglarse un poco y hablar por teléfono con Robin, quién se abalanzo con un montón de preguntas ¿la pasaste bien? ¿lo hicieron? ¿me vas a dar sobrinos? y un montón de preguntas pesadas e incluso graciosas para la misma Nami. Cuando escucho que la puerta hizo un pequeño ruido, se despidió de su amiga y decidió cortar. Sin duda Sanji había vuelto, dejo el celular sobre la mesita de luz y fue a ver para asegurarse que no se tratará de algún asesino serial ¿quién sabe? aunque le había dado las llaves a Sanji, igual tenía un poco de miedo.

No era fácil vivir sola, en la universidad siempre compartió cuarto con Robin y está siempre la asustaba con sus comentarios tétricos, aprovechándose de su cobardía.

\- Sanji-kun ¿eres tu verdad? - Pregunto rápidamente.

\- Nami-swan me estabas esperando, ¿me extrañaste? - Su tono de voz ridículo se hacía presente, corrió junto a ella.

\- No, es que tenía miedo. - Respondió secamente.

\- Que fría. - Se deprimió por unos segundos. - Pero mira... nos traje un buen vino para acompañar la deliciosa cena que voy a preparar, tu sólo acomódate en ese sofá, disfruta de tu serie favorita porque el chef ya está en la casa.

\- Lo espero con ansias. - Respondió animada, era difícil no dejar que el rubio hiciera tantas cosas por una, después de todo él lo disfrutaba y se hecho panchamente a mirar un poco la tv.

Sanji tomo su equipaje nuevamente y fue a dejarlo en la habitación de Nami, apoyo el bolso cerca de la pequeña mesa de luz y pudo notar como el celular vibro, había una notificación en la pantalla. Tomo el celular para llevárselo a la pelirroja pero la pantalla emergente del mensaje le llamo la atención, contacto "Trafalgar" se podía ver un poco del mensaje [Te extraño...] si quería ver más debía abrirlo pero Nami se daría cuenta, ¿y esté maldito quién es? se preguntó a sí mismo. Ya podía sentir la sangre subírsela a la cabeza.

Salió de la habitación y decidió no decir nada al respecto, no quería comportarse como un posesivo y celoso esposo y mucho menos que la pelirroja se molestara con él. Tal vez debía esperar y ver si ella le hablaba del sujeto más adelante.

\- Creo que te ha llegado algún mensaje, estaba vibrando cuando fui a dejar mis pertenecías a tu habitación. - Nami tomo el teléfono.

\- Debe ser algún e-mail del trabajo.

Sanji fue a la cocina y puso agua a hervir, preparo todo lo que iba usar. No pudo dejar de pensar en el mensaje, le intrigaba mucho.

Tomo un cigarro y salió al balcón a fumar un rato ¿quién cojones era el tal trafalgar? vaya nombre o apellido de mierda. Ya lo estaba odiando.

Cenaron en la mesa, conversaron y bebieron del vino, el más que ella. Nami empezó a darse cuenta de que el rubio se encontraba un poco raro, no estaba siendo excesivamente romántico ni sonriendo por todo lo que ella dijera.

\- ¿Sucede algo Sanji-kun?

La pregunta hizo un boom en su cabeza, detonó la bomba, ya no podía seguir esperando...

\- ¿Quién es el tal trafalgar? - Su rostro estaba serio, con el ceño levemente fruncido.

Se asombró por la pregunta y pensó unos segundos antes de responder.

\- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

\- Te mando un mensaje diciendo que te extraña. ¿Tienes algo con él? - Bebió todo lo que restaba en su copa.

\- Ahhh, viste eso. - Sonrío, hasta celoso se veía guapo el baka. - Lo conoces un poco, es mi ex pero no tienes de que preocuparte, debe andar borracho. No es la primera vez que manda un texto así.

\- Tu ex ¿estamos hablando de Law? el médico mierdero, con que cara te vuelve a escribir... - Se veía molesto.

\- Si es él pero no importa realmente.

\- ¿Cómo que no importa? en todo caso ¿por qué no lo has bloqueado?, según me acabas de decir recibes sus mensajes siempre, eso es raro. - Encendió un cigarro y trato de tranquilizarse, no debía verse inseguro.

\- No lo sé.

\- ¿Lo has visto últimamente?

\- Sí. - El ambiente se tensó aún más y el silencio era terrible.

Sanji quiso romper a patadas la mesa, no le había comentado sobre eso, se lo estuvo ocultando a pesar de ser un amigo cercano. Seguramente era para evitar comerse sus sermones sobre "ese tipo no te conviene" "no lo perdones" pero aun así no podía evitar sentirse enojado.

\- Voy a salir a caminar un rato Nami-san. - Se levantó de la mesa, tomo su encendedor y se dispuso a salir.

\- No es lo que piensas Sanji-kun, entre nosotros ya no hay nada.

Realmente no estaba mintiendo, entre ella y Law ya no había ningún tipo de relación amorosa. No podría perdonarle su infidelidad pero si podía hablarle como una amiga a pesar de todo. Law solía escribirle y hablarle de sus cosas y cuando tenía tiempo le respondía o quedaban para tomar un café, seguramente era la culpa que no lo dejaba en paz por haber arruinado la relación pero eso a ella no le importaba. Nada podía cambiar los hechos, seguirían hablando si el así lo deseaba pero su historia de amor había acabado.

\- Te creo Nami-san pero aun así no me agrada que hables con él. No puedo sentirme tranquilo con ello. - Dicho esto se fue.

Quería fumar, caminar, distraerse. Se había tensado mucho y no quería discutir con su pelirroja, "Nami eres demasiado buena como para seguir hablándole" pensó. Era tarde, casi las once de la noche, pasaron unos treinta minutos en los que decidió volver ya que se había cansado de darle la vuelta al lugar. Todo estaba cerrado "maldito seas domingo".

Durante el camino de regreso se mantuvo cerrado en sus pensamientos, no era nadie para reclamarle lo de Law, no eran novios aún pero esto le creaba inseguridad. Tal vez ella aún amaba al idiota, luego lo dejaría y no quería volver a separarse de ella.

Cuando llego al departamento pudo ver a Nami parada en la puerta esperándolo, se sintió contento pero también mal al respecto. La había hecho preocuparse y él había nacido para complacer a las damas.

\- Lo siento, no quise preocuparte.

\- No importa. – Ella lo abrazo. – No te vayas así estúpido, si quieres que lo bloquee entonces lo haré.

\- Solo quiero que estés segura que ya no sientes nada por él.

\- Sabes, creo que lo de volver a la ciudad es lo correcto, deberías vivir conmigo. - Expreso sin tapujos, ese tiempo en que Sanji se fue, le fue suficiente para darse cuenta que realmente lo quería, no debería tomarse más tiempos, debía arriesgarse porque el rubio lo valía completamente.

Sanji se asombró tanto que se le cayó el cigarrillo de la boca y cuando se dio cuenta de ello lo apago con el zapato rápidamente, junto a una sonrisa estupefacta en la cara.

\- Claro que quiero vivir contigo Mellorine. – Le había vuelto el alma al cuerpo y el corazón se le acelero muchísimo.

\- Vale pero no grites… vas a despertar a los vecinos, entremos. – Expreso la pelirroja haciéndose de la importante.

\- Si, Nami-san. – El rubio entro a su nuevo hogar con su peculiar baile pulposo o de gusano y una inmensa felicidad.

Nami no tardo en recordarle que si venía a vivirse con ella, el 90% de sus ganancias le pertenecían ahora (recuerden que nami ama mucho el dinero xD) y todo ese dinero debía ser gastado en ropa nueva, zapatos, bolsas y que él no podría quejarse de ello... porque la contabilidad de la casa la llevaría ella misma. El rubio estaba tan feliz que no le intereso en lo absoluto, después de todo le bajaría incluso la luna si ella lo deseara.

\- Todo lo que tú quieras Nami-swan, i love you.

\- También te amo Sanji-kun.

*Fin*

Espero les haya gustado :3 !


End file.
